Nostrum Vita, Nostrum Via
by Aishwarya
Summary: It's funny the impact a single decision can have on our lives. It's NCIS, but only kind of how we know it. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash. AU.


**Title:** Nostrum Vita, Nostrum Via

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I associated with NCIS, it's characters or anything it represents. This is not for profit.

_**Summary:** It's funny the impact a single decision can have on our lives. It's NCIS, but only kind of how we know it._

**Author's Note:** I saw someone requesting something similar on NCIS fic find over on livejournal and the concept just nagged at me until I wrote it. Hope some of you who wanted this are reading and, if so, hope you like!

* * *

><p>He woke slowly, to the feeling of moist heat surrounding his dick. Gibbs shifted, back arching and hips pushing into the mouth that was so intent on sucking him off.<p>

Placing a hand under each of Gibbs' thighs, revelling in the hard muscle that greeted him, Tony coaxed his lover's legs further apart as he swirled his tongue and relaxed his jaw. Gibbs moaned, soft and deep, eyes fluttering open to reveal glazed blue slits and he thrust his hips again, pushing more of himself into that talented mouth. His arms felt heavy, fingers thick and a little clumsy as he tangled them in Tony's hair. His lips felt dry and he licked them, his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he tightened his hold, pushing Tony to take more of him.

When he felt himself hit the back of Tony's throat, Gibbs forced himself to let go, drawing in a deep breath and moving his hands to the side, fisting the sheets between desperate fingers. He'd never been an inconsiderate lover and he wasn't about to start now. Gibbs took another deep breath to keep himself from thrusting into the hot mouth that was wreaking havoc on his senses, chest rising and falling, stomach muscles clenching with the effort it took to hold back his more carnal desires.

It turned out he needn't have bothered. Tony pulled up briefly for air, lips wet and green eyes hooded as he glanced up at Gibbs, flashing the older man a wicked smile before descending again. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the head of Gibb's cock, flicking it back and forth as one hand moved to cup his lover's balls. They were heavy and full and Tony rolled them between his fingers, squeezing gently. Gibbs' hold on the sheets tightened and he managed to keep his hips down even as his back arched, a sinful and wanton curve that made Tony determined to see his lover lose control.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Gibbs' dick, Tony sucked hard and deep. A low keen escaped Gibbs and his legs fell further apart, his eyes scrunching shut and a thin sheen of perspiration making the muscles of his arms and torso glisten. Tony flicked his tongue against the slit once more as he continued to suck, saliva dripping from his lips and coating the thick, pulsing length of Gibbs' cock. Then Tony was breaking away with a pop, panting as he breathed in some much needed air.

Before could complain however, Tony had descended once more, licking and sucking and slurping his way down Gibbs' cock. One hand continued to play with his balls, rolling and squeezing the heavy sac. The other smoothed over Gibbs' thigh, blunt nails raking over the muscles there before sliding up, over hipbones and abs to pinch and roll pebbled nipples. The double, or treble, assault was too much for even Gibbs' legendary control. His fingers found Tony's hair once more and his hips jerked, fucking Tony's mouth like he'd fucked his tight ass last night.

Then Tony bobbed his head, taking in the entirety of Gibbs length. His jaw was open so wide it almost hurt and his nose nestled against coarse cock hairs. Gibbs was hot and heavy in his mouth and so full and thick down his throat that Tony's swallow was reflexive. It was too much and Gibbs spilled into Tony's mouth, shooting cum down his throat and some escaping out to dribble back down Gibbs' cock.

It was a long moment before Gibbs heartbeat calmed and he was breathing normally again. When he finally pried his eyelids open, Tony was snuggled next to him, nose burrowed into the crook of Gibbs' neck and the wrapping around his torso was coarse against Gibbs' sweat soaked skin. The wet spot under his thighs told Gibbs that Tony, too, had reached completion. Shuffling onto his side, Gibbs let his fingers curve around Tony's neck as he brought their lips together, mouths moving easily over each others in a kiss that was deep and slow and had Tony's toes curling with pleasure.

"Good morning," Gibbs whispered when they broke for air, voice still a little thick and husky with sleep.

"Mm, yes," Tony sighed and snuggled back up to Gibbs. "It is a good morning."

"Seems like a shame to ruin it by getting up," Gibbs said, regret colouring his voice.

"But you have to go to work," Tony added, not moving from his position. "You know, I can work perfectly fine from behind a desk. I really don't need to be on sick leave."

"You were shot," Gibbs retorted, his good mood vanishing with the memory. "In the stomach, and it's an honest to God miracle you survived. You need to recover."

"I can recover just as well from behind a desk as I can from the sofa," Tony pouted.

"I know you, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, placing a quick kiss on those pursed lips before extricating himself from Tony's hold. "You won't stay behind a desk. Besides, weren't you saying the other day how long it'd been since you'd seen a movie? Well now's your chance to catch up."

"But it's no fun alone," Tony complained and Gibbs leaned down for another, deeper kiss.

"Two days, DiNozzo," he promised, "and then we can spend the entire weekend watching movies."

The way Tony's face lit up made Gibbs wish he could speed up time by sheer force of will.

~O

It was a nice day, warm with a hint of a breeze and Gibbs fought the urge to sigh as he climbed from the truck and into the bright sunshine. The house was already taped off and buzzing with LEOs, most of whom gave them curious looks as his team filed into the house. Damn idiots the lot of them. What kind of cop doesn't recognize federal agents?

"Wow," Kate whistled as she followed him into the living room. "I don't think I've ever seen a crime scene so…tidy."

She had a point. The furniture was spotless, the doors had shown no sign of forced entry and there wasn't a broken thing in sight. Magazines were neatly stacked on the coffee table, the bookshelves were dusted and immaculate and even the collection of photo frames on the mantle looked like they hadn't been disturbed.

"You Americans," Ziva snorted, "you expect everything to be loud, messy. I have killed without leaving evidence before."

"Perp could've cleaned up after himself," Gibbs said, interrupting a cat-fight before it could continue. Kate and Ziva could work together well enough when the situation called for it. Unfortunately, things had to be looking pretty dire before they decided a situation called for it.

"McGee, bag and tag! Kate, shoot and sketch! Ziva, go check the outside for footprints."

He rattled off orders and his teamed jumped to obey. In McGee's case, literally not figuratively.

The victim was sprawled over the couch in a manner that suggested she'd been standing when she'd fallen back onto it. Her hair spilled over the cream-coloured leather and her arms lay limp at her sides. Snapping on a pair of gloves, Gibbs lifted her hands, examining her nails. They were clean and looked like they were freshly manicured. She hadn't put up a struggle. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, bent awkwardly at the knees and she was wearing a denim skirt, exposing unblemished skin. There were no visible marks on the rest of her body either and her shoes had twisted half off of her feet during the fall.

"Those look like real animal skin," Kate remarked and knelt to look more closely at the shoes. "These are pretty high end, Gibbs. They wouldn't have come cheap."

"What's that got to do with the case?" Gibbs scowled and Kate quickly bowed her head, resuming her photography duties.

Gibbs' gaze flittered up to the victim face. Her lips were open slightly and big brown eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, frozen forever in the widened stance. He stood and walked around the couch, examining the corpse from every possible angle. Nope, not so much as a zit marred her skin. The woman looked like she'd, quite literally, dropped dead.

Lips thinning in response to that thought, Gibbs turned as Ducky entered the room.

"My, weren't you beautiful, my dear," Ducky tutted as he entered the room and clicked open his bag. "Far too beautiful for use to be meeting in such a manner."

"Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs interrupted. The ME was right. The victim had been too young and beautiful to die. They always were.

"Patience Jethro, I am getting to that." Ducky admonished and gently slid in the liver probe.

"Estimated time of death," Ducky glanced at his watch, "yesterday at 11:30 pm. Given her youth and obvious aesthetic appeal, it is surprising, indeed, that it took almost fifteen hours for her to be found."

"That's a good point." Gibbs said and turned, walking out without a goodbye. The victim, Eleanor Wakefield, had lived on base with her naval lieutenant husband, James Wakefield. That he was currently deployed to Japan was irrelevant. Base housing wasn't constructed with privacy in mind. Someone should have noticed something.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked as he exited the house and the junior agent, who had moved to see if he could find any evidence outside (it was an unusually clean crime scene) jumped, startled.

"Get Kate when you're done and interview the neighbours. See if they saw anything."

"Y-yes boss," McGee called after Gibbs' rapidly retreating back, just barely suppressing the urge to salute. He gave himself a pat on the back for managing to ignore Ziva's smirk.

It was a long time before they finished, Gibbs having disappeared to do whatever it is that he does. None of the three agents saw him for the rest of the afternoon but he showed up just as they finished, and stayed long enough to toss them the keys to the truck before ordering them back to base.

"I am driving," Ziva said, quickly moving to snatch the keys as Gibbs tossed them.

"What? No!" Kate protested, trying to grab them out of her hand. "You drive like a maniac."

"It is better than driving like a granny no? Old people walk faster than you drive, Kate." Ziva smirked, easily evading her and sliding behind the wheel.

"It's called a speed limit," Kate hissed as she claimed shotgun and McGee resigned himself to being relegated to the backseat. He almost wished he had earphones and made a mental note to keep his iPod in his pocket from now on. On second thought, maybe not. Getting chewed out by Gibbs for not paying attention was the _only_ thing worse than listening to Kate and Ziva bicker.

"We have laws for a reason."

"The rules are made to be broken," Ziva replied. "That is what Gibbs would say."

"No," Kate retorted, drawing out and extending the syllable. "Gibbs would say that the rules were made to be bent when the situation calls for it."

"Gibbs drives fast as well," Ziva said, swerving temporarily into the opposite lane to pass a delivery truck. She pulled back into the proper lane with a screech, narrowly avoiding a collision with an SUV.

"Gibbs knows what he's doing," Kate retorted. "You don't."

"You think I do not know how to do my job?" Ziva's voice lowered dangerously and she stepped on the accelerator, moving to drive on the side path. McGee's head whipped back at the sudden increase in speed and he clutched at the door handle to steady himself. Later he would be glad that both women were too wrapped up in their argument to notice him squeak in surprise.

"You know that's not what I meant," Kate's head snapped to the side as the car swerved, dark locks of hair splaying against her face with the motion and she tossed them irritably aside. "I meant that you haven't been in America all that long. You should learn how people drive here and then do as you please. Gibbs knows how a person is likely to react when he breaks one of the rules of the road. You don't."

"I know what I am doing!" Ziva snapped and swerved into a parking space, stamping on the brakes, and causing the car to screech to a stop.

McGee quickly stumbled out as both woman slammed their respective car doors and stormed towards the building. He braced a hand on the trunk taking a moment to catch his breath and steady his stomach before hurrying to catch up to them.

"I still think you should be more careful," Kate was saying. "Evasive driving techniques are an excellent skill to have when you actually have to _evade_ but they're misplaced in everyday life."

"I do not think I should take advice from someone who drives like they are eighty years old," Ziva sneered and Kate's cheeks reddened.

"Then how about taking _orders_ from the _senior field agent._ I outrank you Officer David." Kate snapped as the elevator deposited them onto the bullpen. Tim was just glad he'd be able to sit down soon and thought about pushing past the woman but then decided against it. Best not to draw their attention.

"I do not take orders from you," Ziva said turning her back on the older woman.

"As long as you want to be a part of this team you do!" Kate grabbed Ziva's arm and whisked her round so that they were face to face once more.

It was at that moment they were interrupted.

"I knew I should have brought popcorn," A smooth male voice cut through the women's argument and, as one, Kate and Ziva turned their glares on the unsuspecting fool ready to give him the tongue lashing of his life...and paused.

Leaning with a hip propped against Gibbs' desk was a guy so gorgeous he could have been a movie star. Polished shoes peeked out from beneath perfectly tailored suit trousers that flowed over long legs, hinting at the strength and power beneath. His suit jacket sat perfectly broad shoulders and narrow waist alike and crisp white shirt brought out the healthy glow of his skin. A Rolex could be partially glimpsed from where his hands were tucked into his pocket. And then they looked up into chiselled features and captivating green eyes set off by a boyish smile.

"Ladies," the mystery man greeted, not in the least bit put off by their scrutiny and then nodded to McGee when he noticed him.

"Who are you?" Ziva demanded, a little rudely.

"Well that depends," the man's smile turned a little flirtatious. "Who's asking?"

"An NCIS employee and second in command of the MCRT," Kate interrupted, her sense of professionalism rising when Ziva looked ready to flirt back. "Who are you and why don't you have a visitor's badge?"

"Because the Associate Deputy Director of the FBI doesn't need a visitor's badge," Gibbs spoke and McGee jumped. Even Ziva was a little startled.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Gibbs asked, ignoring his team.

"Duh," Tony rolled his eyes. "Waiting for you."

"Why," Gibbs' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh come on, Jethro!" Tony complained but his grin widened a little. "I have time off for the first time in years. Can you really blame me for..."

"Get to the point DiNozzo," Gibbs said stepping closer and folding his arms across his body.

McGee thought that if Gibbs ever looked at _him_ like that he'd probably piss himself but the guy, Tony DiNozzo, Associate Deputy Director DiNozzo, looked almost...affectionate.

"Okay fine," Tony sighed but his lips still curved upwards at the corners. "I hear you caught a case today."

"Oh no," Gibbs immediately shook his head. "No way! I'm not sharing jurisdiction with the damn FBI!"

"But Jethro," Tony pouted, "I'm FBI."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned and Tony sobered, the grin falling from his face.

"Can we talk?" Tony asked and Gibbs jerked his head towards the elevator.

"My office." Gibbs said and Tony followed him, easily ignoring the stares that traced their steps.

"Okay, what was that?" Kate demanded once Gibbs and Tony had disappeared.

"Is is strange no?" Ziva was staring at the two men with an expression that bordered on calculating. "That man...he is not afraid of Gibbs."

"Well he is the Associate Deputy Director of the FBI," McGee said. "I don't think he's someone who is easily intimidated."

"It's more than them being comfortable with each other or even friends," it was Kate who spoke, "although, that being said, I would _love_ to know how Gibbs befriended someone from the FBI. Still, it was almost like they were..." She paused, eyes widening with realisation. "_No way._"

"What?" Ziva asked, the curiosity that curved her lips quickly turned to annoyance when there was no answer forthcoming. "Kate! What?"

"I'm going to see Abby," Kate replied and hurried off before either of her teammates could reply. Abby would be able to tell her what a fool she was being because there was _no way_ Gibbs and the Associate Deputy Director of the FBI were _flirting._

~O

"You know," Tony said as Gibbs stalked into the elevator then hit the emergency stop button between floors, "You really should get a proper office. I'm sure they'd give you one just to avoid elevator congestion."

"You're supposed to be on leave," Gibbs growled. "What are you doing here Tony and why are you working?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit home alone?" Tony complained. "Besides, I wasn't working. Fornell called me."

"Doesn't that guy have any concept of 'injury leave'?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Damnit Tony, I told you you should have stayed with NCIS. We don't let our Associate Director get shot, nor do we call him in to work when he's still recovering."

"Hey," Tony's voice was gentle and he placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, stepping closer as he did so. "Not even you could have predicted the bank was going to be robbed and really Jethro, would you have preferred I let them shoot the pregnant lady, or the dad who was trying to protect his kid?"

"I would have preferred you not getting shot!" Gibbs shouted and the smile that Tony gave was filled with all kinds of understanding.

"I know," Tony said, his voice low and deep as he wound his arms around Gibbs' neck, closing the distance between them and capturing Gibbs' lips in a shallow kiss.

Immediately, Gibbs spun them around, pressing Tony carefully against one of the steel walls, hands framing the younger man's hips as he instantly resumed control of the kiss. Gibbs kissed him slowly, deeply, mapping out every inch of Tony's mouth with his tongue and lips moving with purpose that was almost too intense for just a kiss. When they broke for air, Gibbs let his hands slide around Tony's waist to rest on the small of his back, tightening his hold and resting his head on Tony's shoulder in a manner so trusting his team, if they could see him, would have thought they were going insane.

"Eleanor Wakefield was undercover FBI," Tony said and, just like that, the spell was broken.

Gibbs took a couple of steps back, putting distance between himself and temptation personified. He took a deep breath, scrubbing a rough hand over his face and, with that, was in work mode again.

"What's the FBI investigating on a naval base?" Gibbs demanded.

"Not so much the navy they were interested in," Tony shrugged. "Lieutenant James Wakefield was suspected to be involved in a terrorist and organised crime group calling themselves Friends of America. They've been involved in a number of racial hate crimes, most notably the bombings of mosques and kidnapping and torture of high-profile Muslim businessmen."

Gibbs nodded, he'd heard of the group. They were one of the more notable from a number of Islamic hate-groups that had cropped up post 9-11.

"How involved exactly is Wakefield suspected to be?" Gibbs asked.

"Very. As in you get him, and you get the rest of the organisation practically handed to you on a silver platter," Tony paused, "After proper interrogative measures have been taken of course."

The smile Gibbs sported was wolfish and just a little bloodthirsty and sent shivers down his spine. Damn Rule 12, he should have just stayed on Gibbs' team.

~O

Abby's lab was, as usual, pulsing with music. Kate couldn't suppress a wince and waved when she got Abby's attention, signalling her to lower the volume.

"Hey Kate!" Abby beamed. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Nothing too serious," Kate smiled back. "I was just wondering if you knew a Tony DiNozzo."

"The Associate Deputy Director of the FBI?" Abby's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Sure I do, why?"

"Do you just know him by name, or have you met him?" Kate asked instead of answering.

"Wow, kinda third degree there Kate," Abby blinked and Kate had the grace to look chagrined.

"I've met him before." Abby said, turning back to the samples she was working on. "He used to work at NCIS. Again, why'd you ask?"

"Because he's upstairs," Kate replied, unprepared for the way Abby immediately straightened, excitement painting her features.

"Tony's here?" Abby repeated, practically bouncing on her feet. "Why didn't anyone tell me!" And she was out the door so fast Kate was left with whiplash.

"Okay," Kate said to the empty room, "and this day just keeps getting weirder."

Tony and Gibbs were still in the elevator by the time Abby had grabbed Ducky and raced upstairs so it was a slightly disgruntled, but no less hyper goth that bounced around the bullpen.

"I can't believe that Tony's here!" Abby enthused as Kate finally climbed the stairs from Abby's lab and slid into her chair. They really needed to see about getting Gibbs an office. "It's been like, five years!"

"You live in the same city and you are seeing him for the first time in five years?" Ziva asked, one eyebrow rising in query.

"Well no, silly," Abby giggled, "Of course I've seen him before now. We have movie weekends whenever we're both free. I just meant that it had been five years since he's been back _here_. To Navy Yard."

"He used to work here?" McGee asked, surprised. Tony DiNozzo had been pretty friendly with Gibbs for a disgruntled ex-employee. Then again he was now senior level management at the FBI. Perhaps he wasn't all that disgruntled.

"Yep," Abby nodded, her ponytails bouncing and swaying, "He was Gibbs' Senior Field Agent."

"He had my job?" Kate interjected, her voice sharp. It had taken two years of working her butt off for Gibbs before he promoted her. "How long exactly did DiNozzo work here?"

"Um, 6 months I think," Abby replied before turning to the medical examiner who, until know, had been watching them interact. "Ducky, how long did Tony work here?"

"Six months Abby," Ducky answered, "Just as you said. I remember it as if it were yesterday. We were called to investigate a homicide in Baltimore and Anthony was working with Baltimore PD. He was the lead detective on the case. I believe spark flew when he and Jethro first met but, by the end of the investigation, Anthony had been so impressive that Jethro hired him as his second in command."

"After one case?" Kate was clearly incredulous and McGee and Ziva echoed her scepticism.

"Actually," Abby piped in. "Gibbs didn't offer Tony the senior field agent position straight away."

Kate's expression turned knowing, and slightly smug, and Abby relished the opportunity to continue. She so seldom got the chance to brag about her best friend.

"When Gibbs offered Tony a job with NCIS, Tony told him that there was no way he was joining just to end up being Gibbs' lackey. _That's_ when Gibbs made him SFA."

"You're kidding!" Kate managed to choke out from under the surprise that clogged her throat.

"Nope," Abby merrily declared hopping up to sit on McGee's desk and swinging her legs.

"Indeed," Ducky chuckled at the outright disbelief that Kate, Ziva and McGee were showing. "Anthony always has been rather special."

"You know I miss the 'Special Agent' title," Tony said causing everyone to jump. Nobody had heard him and Gibbs approach. "'Very Special Associate Deputy Director' just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Told you you should have stayed with NCIS" Gibbs said, bumping Tony's shoulder with his own as he crossed to his desk.

"You just wanted to keep me working under you," Tony teased and leant against his partner's desk.

Gibbs shot him a warning look and Tony grinned back, unrepentant, but backed off a little.

"Tony!" Abby bounded forward to greet him, arms flung open for a hug. "It's so great to see you !"

"Careful Abs," Tony warned, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm a little...tender at the moment."

"Damn understatement," Gibbs snorted and Abby's expression turned confused.

"What happened?" She asked, looking between the two most important men in her life.

"There was an...incident...at the bank a few days ago," Tony hedged.

"The robbery at Bank of America?" Ziva spoke and regarded the men with narrowed eyes. "It was reported that a federal agent was shot but no details were given on the news. I was curious as to why names were not mentioned...and also what kind of federal agent would allow himself to be shot."

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked, standing to give his agent a piece of his mind. Tony glanced and him and Gibbs stayed silent but didn't back down.

"You must be Officer David," Tony spoke, his voice calm as he straightened and moved closer towards Ziva. "You're, what's the term Jenny's using? Oh yes, _on loan_ from Mossad. Eli's daughter, right?"

Gibbs watched the interaction through narrowed eyes. This was Tony in all his glory. This was the dangerous, senior official of the FBI talking and Ziva would recognize that. She would feel threatened and while Gibbs was certain she would not act on her instincts, she still retained the ability to surprise him with her growth in some areas, and lack thereof in others.

"You know my father?" Ziva asked, back straightening and hackles rising.

"My dear," Tony chuckled and it was a deep, slightly husky sound. Kate shifted in her seat. "I know _everyone_."

"It's true though!" Abby chirped as if she was oblivious to the tension. They all knew better. "Tony really does know everyone. Turns out that Fornell tried to recruit Tony like almost a year before Gibbs did. Weird, right?"

"How long have you been a federal agent?" Kate asked. DiNozzo looked around her age. There was no way he could be more than a couple of years older at most.

"Five years," Tony replied and Kate sank back in shock. Five years. Five measly years and this guy was on his way to becoming the Director of the FBI. He must be one hell of an agent.

"Haven't you got any work to do?" Gibbs demanded, glaring at his team. "Kate? Have you made contact with Wakefield? Ziva, what did you find in Wakefield's phone records? McGee, did you find anything on Eleanor Wakefield's computer?"

"Should you really be talking about hacking into an FBI agent's laptop in front of me?" Tony's voice was mild and pitched low enough that only Gibbs could hear what he said.

"You know how I work," Gibbs replied.

"I sure do," Tony winked, "which is also how I know that it's time for me to leave and let you work. There's sandwiches in your right drawer."

"I would have gotten lunch," Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Sure you would," Tony laughed, and offered a jaunty wave as he started to leave.

"See you later, Tony," Gibbs said, already turning back to his work and missing the looks on the rest of his teams faces as they observed the interaction.

One thing was certain, Tony DiNozzo had left the MCRT with a banquet of food for thought. Who would've thought Gibbs, of all people, could be almost...affectionate.

~O

It was two days before they caught up to James Wakefield. He'd come back early form Japan, claiming a family emergency and poisoned his wife. Ducky had found the needle mark on the back of her neck and Abby had found traces of the chemical in her bloodstream. Tony had assigned Eleanor Wakefield's team to work with then during the investigation and the extra hands, and resources, had come in handy during the manhunt for James Wakefield.

They'd eventually tracked him down. McGee had found a tap that Elizabeth Wakefield had placed on her husband's cellphone and recordings of his calls on her laptop. The woman had been dedicated, courting and marrying the bastard, convincing him she was a harmless trophy wife, all the while slowly getting her hands on every dirty little secret he'd ever tried to sweep under the rug.

They'd found, on her hardrive, details of previous Friends of America meetings and plans for future ones. They'd found a members list and accounts for the groups illicit weapons dealings. They'd found everything except time and dates. Fortunately, the tap Elizabeth had placed on James Wakefield's phone had saved the day and they'd intercepted a phone call he made to a friend detailing a meeting. James Wakefield was handcuffed and a little roughed up and cooling his heels in a holding cell. Gibbs would be doing the interrogation (Tony didn't even have to order it to get the feds to agree) and, in all, Wakefield's future was looking decidedly dim.

It was late when Gibbs finally pushed open his front door, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket by habit alone. The living room was dark, as was the kitchen and it was with silent feet that Gibbs padded towards the bedroom. The light was on, peeping out from beneath the closed door and something in Gibbs relaxed. He pushed open the bedroom door, taking in the scene presented.

Tony was reading, his torso bare and golden in the light from the bedside lamp, marred only by the white bandage that wrapped around his ribcage. Long fingers held the book open, chiselled features handsomely shadowed by the low light, green eyes lighting up in a smile as he glanced up to find Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Tony greeted as Gibbs crossed to the bed, shedding clothes as he did so.

"Hey," Gibbs replied, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping out of them, folding them neatly and placing them on the dresser.

"Case closed?" Tony asked, eyes following the movements of Gibbs' fingers as they unbuttoned his shirt.

Gibbs merely grunted in reply and Tony rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to ask. He pulled aside the covers for his partner, putting the book aside as Gibbs climbed into bed and immediately snuggled up to the older man.

"You need to stop by the office again," Gibbs said, sliding an arm under and around Tony's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Why?" Tony asked, lacing his fingers through the hairs that littered Gibbs' chest.

"Because the team are convinced you're a myth," amusement coloured Gibbs voice. "Apparently it's inconceivable that I'm actually nice to someone. Also, Kate and Ziva think you're 'genuine Italian sex on legs'"

"You really should stop eavesdropping on your teams conversations," Tony said, unable to contain his laughter. "Otherwise you'll keep hearing stuff like that."

"Hey," Gibbs said, rolling over onto his arms so that he hovered over Tony. "You don't hear me disagreeing."

He leant down and sealed their mouths together, parting Tony's lips with his own, biting down on the lower lip before sucking on it. By the time Gibbs was done with Tony's mouth his lips were red and swollen, and green eyes were glazed. Gibbs smirked, satisfied. Ziva and Kate could look all they wanted but Tony was his. He moved to rain kisses on the exposed skin of Tony's throat. He sucked the taut skin there between his teeth, biting gently before soothing the slight sting with his tongue.

The next day, Gibbs forgot his wallet at home and Tony went in to drop it off. He wore his favourite pair of Ralph Lauren jeans and a polo shirt, the gaping neckline exposing the bruises on his neck. If it gave Ziva and Kate a topic they could speculate about without it descending into a raging argument well, at least they knew Tony was taken.

Gibbs' smirk was so smug Tony could almost taste it so, in retaliation, he added a little extra swagger to his walk. This particular pair of jeans fit him _particularly_ well and the girls' attention was invariably drawn to his ass. Let Gibbs get jealous over _that,_ Tony would be the one reaping the rewards of said jealousy later.


End file.
